Whispers on the Wind
by Truemmerphantom
Summary: Minato was prepared to die. However, he was not prepared for the appearance of a small, highly irritated, blue haired infant... or for a draconic couple hell-bent on murdering each other... or for a Giant Dragon of all things to fall from the sky and conveniently slamming the Kyuubi into the ground. And why are there so many corpses running around? - Abandoned -
1. Worst Day Ever

I don't own Fore Emblem, Naruto or any other franchise I might be mentioning in the future, present or past. I am just one person who just loves to write Fanfiction.

And a fair warning: Grima is totally OOC.

* * *

 _In endless dreams,_

* * *

October 10th - Year of the Kyuubi-attack

Somewhere, in the woods outside of Konoha:

"I'll stop him... one way or another..."  
 **Stomp**  
"There are things... I must protect..."  
 **Stomp**  
"Precious... things..."  
 **Stomp**  
"And as long as I have that... I swear..."  
 **Roaaaaarrr!**  
"I'll never give up...!"

With these words, a certain yellow-blonde Hokage formed a handseal... He had barely any strength left.

"Wait..."  
Said Hokage averted his gaze from the natural disaster to face a woman with long red hair who held an infant in her arms... sitting on the ground... She looked like she had had better days in the past.  
"I can still..."  
She turned around, away from the man in his white coat with red flame patterns... and away from the enemy.  
"do it..."

Countless amounts of golden chains shot out of the back of the woman and into the ground, just to reappear around a giant, nine tailed, orange fox demon merely twenty-five steps away from them, forming a barrier... Said demon was also chained to the ground as the golden pieces purely made out of energy circled around his arms, legs, mouth, tails, torso, neck... everything.

 **"Ugh...! You little...!"  
Crash**  
The fox demon himself wasn't amused that the red haired meat-bag slash his former container had enough strength to impair his movement... and let him crash uncomfortably on the ground. To be exact, he was truly, truly pissed off by tonight's events.

First, some masked freak freed him out of his prison while simultaneously pulling a Madara on him... He hated being controlled more than being imprisoned.  
Second, that masked idiot summoned him right into the middle of the accused village, commanding him to destroy as much as possible. He would've done that on his own, damn it!  
Third, he had a massive headache from that beating that stupid old monkey gave him. The beating from the giant flesh-bag, the stupid spinning hound-like flesh-bags, the movement impairing, shadow controlling flesh bags and the stupendously large barrage of fire only added to said headache.  
Fourth, when he finally regained control after being pushed out of that cursed village, a giant frog - sorry, TOAD - fell from the sky, pinned him to the ground and gave him - **surprise** \- an even bigger headache!

And then the fox was teleported away. He had exactly thirty seconds - **THIRTY SECONDS!** \- of free-time before he found himself in his current situation. " _Well, should've expected it when I moved in to kill them."_

This was the fox's second worst day in his entire life! The first being the day his father died. Yes, he considered the old six-path-sage-man as his father.

"Ugh..."

"Kushina!"

*cough* ... *cough* "I'll take... the Nine Tails to my death..." the woman spoke up.

And now there was some kind of tragic opera/ play/ whatever, some kind of self sacrificing theatre-play in front of him... with a freaking kit slash infant in the front rows!

"... So that... the interval until he... emerges again... is delayed." she continued.

In his frustration, the fox rose his head and -somehow- fired his preemptively, partially loaded Bijuudama straight up the sky and through the barrier... Yes, up, not at the meat-bags that made this day -and in extension, his life- miserable... He was that frustrated.

"It's all I can manage right now... with my remaining chakra... to help... you two..."

 _And it didn't even get a reaction out of the two!_ the fox thought angrily, further fueling his frustration.

No one, not even the fox, noticed the tiny, shiny, bright bluish, dark purplish crack in reality that slowly started to form after the fox's bomb harmlessly passed the barrier and exploded hundreds of meters above them.

"Thank you... for everything... Up till now..." A steady stream of tears rand down her face. Her smiling face.

Minato tensed in shock. Then he looked down to hide his misery. He also had tears runing down his face.  
The Fox just groaned in frustrated annoyance.  
The crack in reality widened.

* * *

 _countless realms collide_

* * *

Somewhere, in a dead world:

"Is... is it done? Is he defeated?"  
A lone woman with long white hair, a light scar across the right eye, clothed in blue (without footwear) and equipped with a blazing, golden sword, panted heavily as her red eyes scanned the limp form of the gigantic silent dragon, Anankos. The corpse of a dragon with the power to eradicate existence itself. A dragon who once could create anything and destroy nothing. And the other way around.  
This dragon had been also the girl's father.  
A fact which she tries to bury in her thoughts.

A lone dark dragon with a pair of nightmarish gray horns, blood red eyes and darkish purple wings stood on his muscular legs, right next to the white haired woman. He supported his head with one of his claws while he was panting equally heavy as his friend.  
Friend?  
No, his lovely wife.

He exhaled. Heavily. Just a second later, his five meter (16 feet) big body began glow in a dark purple light as it shrunk down to a 1.7 meter (5.6 feet) big, human shaped figure, wearing a dark coat with purple markings and yellow trimming. Three eye shaped symbols decorated each sleeve.  
He was wearing a pair of traveler's boots.  
The emerged man with white, messy hair sighed. "I think we have done it. Congratulations, now both of us are orphans."

The girl pouted. "Ah, com' on! Just because my father wasn't the nicest guy in the world and almost bit your head off doesn't mean that you can go all salty and so on."

The white haired man sighed again. "Actually, your dad was nicer than mine."

"Huh?" The woman was confused. "I can hardly believe that after all the explosions and fire and goo monsters and flying spaghetti monsters-"

"Your dad had not cloned you, abused you, his soul forcefully driven into you and used you to bring the apocalypse by stealing some Fell Dragon's powers. To be entirely honest though, I thought your father would kill us because of our marriage, not because of self-defense." He thought about his sentence a bit... "Actually... I really think he wanted to kill us because we married without his knowledge."

A woman in a white dress with long pale blue hair and yellow eyes, a boy in his late teens, early twenties with short, equally pale blue hair and yellow eyes, also wearing mostly white clothing, and a large, no, massive nightmarish black and dark red furred beast standing on two strong legs, one of his two tree-trunk like arms gently embracing the other two (unconsciously) in a half-hug, stood some good distance away from the draconic couple.

Mere minutes ago, this group, the white haired woman and two additional persons had shared the back of the dark-dragon-turned-human (it was a miracle that none of the six of them fell into the endless abyss of the dead realm called Valla) and hunted the fleeing, one-hundred-and-then-some times bigger dragon non-stop for, well, at least thirty minutes.

And they had won, thanks to ancient lyrics sung by the pale blue haired songstress, the might of the holy sword Yato wielded by the white haired woman and dragon breath. Lots and lots of dragon breath.

"Aww, come on, dad." a new cheerful voice behind the two said. It's origin came from a young woman with shoulder length white hair and red eyes. She wore a coat that looked like the one the man wore, only considerably more worn down.  
She also wore a pair of brown traveler's boots.  
"We all saw it today: That sick looking dragon and excuse of a grandfather over there was an asshole."

The other white haired woman grew a tick mark. "Morgan, watch your language!"

The now named Morgan flinched. "Y-yes, mom."

Another new voice interrupted the bickering. "You did good, momma!" This voice was equally cheerful as Morgan's. It came from a young boy in black and white clothing. He had white hair that was even more unorganized than that of his father. He had also two pools of blood red irises in his eyes which sparkled in adoration.  
Like his mother, he lacked footwear.

The family couldn't do anything else but share a soft smile. The forgotten onlookers sweatdropped, averted their gaze from the happy family, looked at the corpse of the slain dragon instead...  
And paled.

Then the beast's face hardened. "Get down!"

And then hell broke loose.

The seven barely avoided the blast of burning nothingness passing over their heads. They saw a living sphere with countless eyes in its cracks rising from the corpse of the Silent Dragon.

They also saw how said sphere imploded into itself, leaving a growing, all matter absorbing crack in reality...

And then they vanished.

* * *

 _Hope falls only to rise like the changing tide_

* * *

The Fell Dragon Reflet had a goood time.

Only a month ago she had regained the power of the Fell Dragon thanks to a wonderful donation of some random incompetent-tyrant-Grima. She thought it was impressive how fast that world's Fell Dragon had transferred the power over to her. She only had to ask nicely, smile sweetly... And kick her foot into his groin.  
Really, that was all it took.

"Raaawr!"

"Thanks, Javis."

Of course, there was a slight problem with that world's Shepherds. Gods, that took a lot of convincing.

For one, that Lucina-girl from the screwed up timeline had followed her... That one from the kid-Robin's world. The one that got her clothes stolen by some random Dragon-Princess with a fan girl complex. The one that could just not understand that her existence was based off of a gigantic paradox. The demonic dragon goddess felt bad for her.

Anyways, back on track. This Lucina just did not want to understand that Reflet wanted to have her powers back, without, quote unquote, "evil intentions". The human just would not understand that Reflet had let humanity "borrow" her powers in the first place so they could, for once, finish their disputes without eradicating their... entire existence. Naga did the same over the millennia, so why couldn't she do the same?

Given, she was pretty young back then... Around five hundreds of years old... And she was also pretty naive and thought humans could learn from their mistakes...  
Oh, how she underestimated human stupidity.

Anyways, they had... negotiated. Not only because the time traveler was good at stalking.

Lucina would follow Reflet in order to make sure that the "Genocidal Goddess" wouldn't wipe out humanity or make the children jump out of their pajamas via surprise apocalypse. In turn, Lucina had to make a blood oath to never, ever, make a hurtful comment about the demonic dragon goddess's chest size, physique, height, hair, her bear meat addiction... Basically, she should, at the very least, be polite to her.

So far, the Fell Dragon hold her part of the bargain. Lucina on the other hand just couldn't understand that, quote unquote, "a ten thousand years old source of destruction looks like a preteen."

Yes, compared to humans she would look like a nine year old child. With ridiculously long, unkempt hair. White hair with dark purple tips. That being said, Reflet was... sensitive about the subject of her true age... And being called a puppy-kicker.

Fun fact, the one and only near-apocalypse on her cap was triggered because someone had kicked her puppy... She was one-hundred-and-fifty back then - the human equivalent of a three year old. Good times, good times.

Well, anyway, Lucina would follow Reflet like the dragon was a potential source of impending destruction.

The other Shepherds... Well, the Fell Dragon just ditched them on the dragon's table. She was pretty sure that they were now searching for her on the top of origin's peak. Or enjoy their life. Or both.

If they would find out that she and the time traveling princess (with a high concentration of dragon blood, thanks to a Morgan screwing with the timeline) were currently relaxing on the beach resort of the Hotrealms, regularly drinking tequila on the swimming body of her dragon form and enjoying massages from Risen purely dedicated to this task...

Well, it wouldn't be as disturbing as Sully's cooking... _Never... Ever... again... Only humanity going extinct could save us from THAT!_

Reflet adjusted her sunglasses as she walked out of the shade of the beach umbrella, tequila in her right hand. She wore a purple orchid in her hair, a purple bikini top, a purple skirt and some basic sandals. She gazed at the ocean, seeing her gigantic draconic form swimming through the waves, dragging a certain blue haired princess (wearing a blue swimsuit with the exalted mark all over the cloth - Reflet had to make sure that Lucina didn't buy an abomination) on water-ski behind it... her... him...

The draconic goddess, even after over ten thousand years, still didn't knew if her dragon form had a gender. She never bothered to look. She still didn't bothered to look. However, she would play truth or dare on more occasions now. The swordswoman's reaction was, bluntly said, hilarious. Almost as good as feeding Frederick bear meat on an empty stomach.

Moving on.

The demonic Dragon Goddess, or whatever you prefer to call her, wanted to end the day when she saw her gigantic, mountain sized dragon form entering some kind of dimensional rift, dragging the princess with her.

"..." Unable, no, _unwilling_ to realize what the heck just happened, the young looking earth dragon in human-like form adjusted her sunglasses with her free hand and mentally counted to ten. It wouldn't help everyone if she were about to cause a massive amount of property damage. She would be able to pay for it -she accumulated a massive amount of interest, and therefore cash, over the ten thousand years of her life after all-, but the amounts of paperwork she would be forced to do... It wasn't worth it.

So, she kept her cool, packed her and Lucy's things together (aka she let Javis, her butler-Risen, do the work), grabbed and closed her **Parasol** (a deadly beach umbrella, imbued with her power, able to be thrown twice, capable of landing critical hits, enabling one to use offensive abilities and, most importantly, shielding the user from the deadly rays of the sun), summoned a couple dozen of Risen and, at last, stormed with them trough the portal.  
She never dropped her tequila during all that.

* * *

 _But all dreams come to an end,_

* * *

Back in the Land of Fire

"Kushina... you're the one... Who made me the Fourth Hokage... Who made me a man." He embraced her and the child into a hug. "And made me this child's father..! And yet I'm useless..."

"Minato..." he gently broke the hug so she could look into his eyes, "don't look so sad. I... I'm happy... I'm... loved by you. Plus..." she looked down to their child, "Today is the child's birthday, so... Most of all... if I were to imagine me alive... and our future together as a family of three... then... I can't see us... being anything but happy..." A tear flowed down her cheek. "But... if I were allowed... just one regret..." She looked down to the infant in her arms again, gently stroking his forehead, "I wish I could have seen Naruto... grow up..."

 **"Bluargh!"** The Kyuubi couldn't hold it anymore: He threw up his nonexistent lunch right in front of them.

"Kushina... there's no need for you to die to kill the Nine Tails" Minato continued, seemingly not noticing the fox at all. He had stood up. "Preserve what little of your chakra remains for your reunion with Naruto."

"Huh?" She looked at him in wonder."

Minato walked a few steps towards the walking calamity, watching as the fox tried his best to break free from the chains to escape the mental torture. "I'm going to seal the rest of your chakra inside Naruto. It'll be part of an Eight Signed Sealing." He stopped. "And then I'll take the Nine Tails with me... With the sealing jutsu I can do, not being a Jinchuriki..." He made handseals... "Shiki Fuujin."

And then the sky broke apart.

* * *

 _Just whispers on the wind_

* * *

As soon as she felt thin air under her feet, The Fell Dragon Reflet had opened her Parasol. Right now, she had no more badass way to glide to the ground other than to wait for her dragon form to arrive on this side.

Also, there was a time traveling princess she had to save.

* * *

 _You are the ocean's grey waves,_

* * *

The white haired man had transformed into his dragon form even as they were passing through the rift. Now on the other side (and in freefall) he instantly looked around.

Just some claws reaches in front of him, his significant other was consistently closing in the distance between her and the ground. Right behind him, the songstress was held in an embrace by the black and red furred beast as they made their descend to the ground.

Like every loving husband, the dragon closed the distance to his wife and let her climb on his back, ultimately denying her untimely death. Also, since he was the nice kind of biological flame thrower, he grabbed the werewolf-like beast by his foot as well.

* * *

 _destined to seek_

* * *

Her limps weren't responding the right way.

Her voice wouldn't form understandable words.

Her body wasn't falling as fast as she thought it would.

And the grinning demon in human form holding her while gliding to the ground with her beach umbrella was far bigger than she remembered.

* * *

 _life beyond_

* * *

Minato's eyes widened.

Kushina's eyes also widened.

The Fox's eyes widened even more.

But of all of them, the Shinigami's eyes widened the most.

* * *

 _the shore_

* * *

The rift in reality grew to absurd proportions. What was once only big enough to throw out three humans at once instantly expanded to a size that could support the passage of, well, you know, a being that was as big as a mountain or seventeen...

In other words, the rift grew big enough so that the separate dragon form of Reflet could, although barely and with its six wings folded together, pass though the dimensional rift in the sky.

Unfortunately, gravity took hold.

* * *

 _just out of reach_

* * *

Just like that, Minato, Kushina, the Fox and even the Shinigami had a far, FAR bigger problem to deal with.

Whatever was falling down from the rift in the sky, it DWARFED the nine tailed biju. And it was approaching. FAST.

The mother, ex-Jinchuriki and one of the last known survivors of the Uzumaki-clan did the only sensible thing in that particular situation:

She retracted almost all of her chakra-chains, canceled the barrier jutsu she had used the entire time and placed a far smaller, but at the same time also far stronger, version of it around herself and the next two persons near her.

A second later, the strongest biju on the planet, who was far to shocked to move out of the way, was slammed into the ground by a demonic head that was as big as himself.

* * *

 _Yet the waters ever change,_

* * *

The dragon slowly descended to the cloud of dust the absolutely stupidly gigantic dragon had created, the beast and his other two passengers gripping onto him for dear life.

Twenty-odd humanoid corpses fell from the closing rift as a lone girl in swimwear, holding onto a beach umbrella with her right hand, casually glided next to him. With her left arm, she was holding a small, blue haired infant that somehow looked oddly familiar to the dragon. Further observations of the grinning girl led to the conclusion that she also knew that he might know who the infant might be.

One could also see her holding a glass of quality-tequila in her left hand.

He also might know who the girl might be in the first place. To him, she also looked oddly familiar.

But that had to wait. Right now, he was dropped in some kind of deep... trouble.

Also, Morgan and Kana were nowhere to be seen.

* * *

 _flowing like time_

* * *

Oh, what are the odds?

Given, no one could predict what exactly could happen during dimensional travel, but this was just hilarious. At least in Reflet's opinion.

To elaborate, Lucina suffered by a major age setback. Not unheard off, but being stuffed into an infant's body again while her mental 'her' is still twenty-one... Yea, sucks to be her.

Good news: She is finally younger than her grandfather, who, coincidentally, floats right besides her in his dragon form. Now she just had to wait until Morgan showed up to bring the paradox-family back together.

But that might take some time.

* * *

 _The path is yours to climb_

* * *

Kushina fell into unconsciousness. Only Minato's arms prevented her from falling sideways to the ground. She had only a spoon full of chakra left - enough to not immediately die. She had expended everything she had left to protect them from the shockwave and flying debris. This also meant that the Kyuubi was free again...

But the three massive violet... lights clearly visible through the dust told Minato that the fox being 'unrestricted' again was the least of their problems now.

Three massive lights that immediately focused on the god of death hovering behind him. The god of death who currently was holding his soul.

Minato could see the Shinigami **stiffening**!

Shortly afterwards, countless tinier purple lights lit up, accompanied by the dry growling of countless... things.

And then the earth began to shake as the giant lights slowly rose to the sky...

A storm originating from the source of the giant lights blew the dust away...

"Kami..."

A dragon. Minato didn't knew how, or why, but a dragon had entered, or was summoned, this world. A gigantic dragon. One that radiated an aura of immense amounts of power. A powerful, gigantic dragon. One which presence alone would crush any and all hope mankind would have had if it faced this kind of opponent-

"Ugh, great job, Reflet. You terrified yet another realm."

Minato averted his gaze from the embodiment of the word 'Despair' and jerked around to face the source of the mumbling.

A girl with long, unkempt hair with purple tips, purple eyes, pointed ears... and clothed in swimwear. She just so happened to land right next to him after she had glided down with a beach umbrella of all things. Upon further investigation, the Hokage also spotted her holding a cobalt blue haired infant and a glass filled with tequila with her left arm and hand.

Said girl drank the contents of the glass, threw it into the direction of one MOVING, HUMANOID CORPSE Minato had failed to recognize before, retracted a small stone from seemingly nowhere and held said stone into the sky.

Seconds later, the demonic dragon glowed in a bright purple, shrank into a pebble sized sphere... and flew towards the girl to literally vanish inside her.

"Kami..."

* * *

 _You are the ocean's grey waves._

* * *

"Well, sorry to scare you like that, kid."

Minato somehow managed to pick his jaw up from the ground. If he somehow survived this night, he knew that a lot of paperwork would wait for him to be signed. And a village wanted to be build up again. Then there were funerals to be held. And the injured to be tended to... Danzo to be kept in place... The issue with the masked man... That whole rift-in-the-sky-thing... The appearance of a demon-like dragon who made the Kyuubi look like one of its normal sized brethren...

"The Kyuubi..." Minato started, but got cut off by the grinning, beach umbrella holding 'Child' in front of him.

She laughed in a friendly manner, unconsciously showing off her sharp canines. "No need to worry. Your oversized pet is fine." She looked at the knocked out fox then... "Well... he might have a strong headache for the next three days... or seventeen..." She sighed. "Again, sorry for the interruption. I had no intention to trigger an apocalypse or something like that."

Minato heard enraged growling from the human shaped walking corpses around him.

"Quiet you! I did not summon you to slaughter another realm of humans!.. this time..."

More growling was heard, but this time more... erratic?

"Why of course! Make another civilization ruled by humans mad at me! We all know how WELL it worked for Medeus. And Ashera. And the countless Grimas in the countless realms. And if I guess right, my grand-granduncle Anankos was as successful as the other ones I had named."

Again, more growling, but this time more intense.

"We agreed to not mention THAT particular incident EVER again!" The corpses wanted to growl again, but a snap with the girl's claw like fingers let the corpses turn into purple mist... "Smartasses."

"Cloth...ing"

The girl looked at the infant carried by her right arm in a disbelieving manner. "Seriously? After all that bullshit we went through in the last five minutes, after all the dimensional nonsense, after you surviving an apocalyptic future (sponsored by me), the time traveling with your five year old mother, after the ass kicking you did together with your nine year old grandfather, after the fangirl-incident and after being in my divine presence... 'Clothing' is the first word after being turned into an infant? Not 'Falchion', 'Risen', 'Oh my god, Sully's culinary abominations are assaulting Mordor again!' or something like that?"

Minato stared at the child and the infant in disbelieve. The infant couldn't be more than six months old. The fact that said infant was able to say her or his - HER! He got a quick look on HER!- first word this early...

Then again, a massive DRAGON fell from the sky and rammed the Kyuubi into the ground...

Yea... the fox...

Who was regaining its consciousness...

 **"Worst..! Day..! Ever..!"**

Minato had nothing to say against that. Actually, he agreed. Even though today was his son's birthday and he should be the happiest and proudest father of the world just because of that...

A masked man almost blew up his newly born son, separated him from his wife, freed the Kyuubi from the seal on her stomach, gained control over said fox shaped natural disaster, summoned him right in the middle of his home village and fled after Minato had slapped a seal onto him to free the fox from the foreign influence...

The demon had destroyed a good half of Konoha...

His wife is on the verge of dying...

The Shinigami will eat his soul after he sealed half the fox inside his son...

A gigantic dragon fell from a rift in the sky...

A girl who can apparently trigger Apocalypses left and right if she feels like it randomly showed up and absorbed said dragon...

"I think this is a bad moment to make ourselves known, right?" a male made himself known.

And there were more unknown visitors right behind him. "Unless you know of a way to save my wife's life... yes. Yes, that would have been a bad moment to make yourself known."

The male didn't seem to hold it against him that Minato hadn't turned around to face them. "Azura? Corrin? Would you two be so kind?"

"... Yes. Corrin, I'll tend to the woman's wounds." a smooth, serene, female voice answered. Seconds later, a woman in white, dress-like clothing and long, absurdly long, pale blue hair that fell down her back like a waterfall silently walked into view. She calmly hummed a tune, which, oddly enough, seemed to re-energize his very soul. She never averted her yellow eyes as she scanned the red haired woman in Minato's arms with an odd staff. "No visible, life threatening injuries. No internal injuries, either. However, she expended almost all of her energy reserves and life force... Corrin, can you activate the **Dragon Vein** over there?" She pointed in a seemingly random direction. "We need gradual life force regeneration, not instantaneous. She might not survive if we rush her recovery."

"One step ahead of you." another female and cheerful voice replied. Right after that, a visible glowing green sphere of pure natural energy impacted the ground in front of them. Seconds later, the entire forest clearing glowed in a bright and calm green as natural chakra rose from the ground.

Minato could feel how the energy revitalized his entire being. The injuries, his depleted chakra pool, his stamina... They were all being gradually refilled... Albeit slowly. But he could tell that Kushina wasn't dying anymore.

After roughly two minutes, the pale blue haired maiden opened a vial with what he hoped would be health regenerating contents. His hope wasn't misplaced.

"Humanity hunted you and your brethren, even though your father saved the world from impending doom? And the human's reason being because you accidentally killed a few thousand members of their species in self-defense, even though them going to pointless wars killed far more than you could ever dream of accomplishing?" The girl's voice snapped Minato's thoughts away from the wellbeing of his wife.

 **"That pretty much sums it up."**

"Hypocrites."

 **"Exactly."**

"So... Your father created the moon?"

 **"And unknowingly killed millions of life-forms with it, still counting up."**

"Committing mass-murder by creating the tidal waves. Glorious! Absolutely glorious!"

"The Fell Dragon Reflet..." Minato heard the male voice from before mutter next to him. "Didn't thought we would meet her again..."

Again, the Hokage snapped around to get a good look at the newcomer. _Messy white hair, red eyes, pale skin... He wears a coat with purple markings, yellow trimming and three, purple eye-like symbols on either sleeve... a grey shirt, grey trousers, a ridiculous large belt, brown traveler's boots...He doesn't look like he can be older than twenty-three..._

"Hey, are you ok?... Considering the recent events, at least..." the white haired man addressed the yellow blonde, snapping him out of his observation.

Minato let out a deep breath. "Well, I am still going to die since I summoned the Shinigami to seal the fox over there into my son... But I can die happily since I know he will have a loving mother to care for him... And he will be known as the hero who jails the monster away..."

"Wishful thinking?"

"... I have faith in my village."

"Back in the days when I was seven years old I thought my father was a loving and caring person. Turns out he, the head of a cult filled with lunatics, bread me to be a powerful enough vessel to infuse me with the might of an as-a-god-slash-demon-worshipped dragon in order to destroy humanity. Oh, and since I wasn't cooperating, he pushed his soul into my body and took control over me."

"... I am planning nothing of the sorts. I didn't wanted to offend you by bringing up any suppressed memories."

"None taken. Still, I don't see why you have to seal that fox over there into your son. There is an eighty-seven percent chance that this action will heavily backfire, with a ninety-eight percent chance that the resulting problem will cause some kind of cataclysm."

"The Kyuubi already destroyed half of the village before he got pushed out."

"Was he imprisoned before that happened?"

"... Yes."

"From what I heard, I am not surprised that the fox reacted the way he did then." the white haired man concluded."You kind of succumb to madness if you don't see the light of the day for too long."

"Speaking of your own experiences?"

"No, but I killed my father-in-law earlier who did succumbed to it. He wanted to erradicate all existence, by the way."

"I doubt any human would be able to accomplish that."

"Who said he was a human?"

"... What had your... friends to say about that?"

"My wife made the finishing blow."

"... Of course."

"So, why did you want to imprison an embodiment of destruction inside your... newborn son again?"

"... To prevent the neighboring nations from conquering my home country with their Jinchuriki."

"... Jinchuriki are persons with demons inside of them, right?"

"...Right."

"And beings like the fox give their jailors additional abilities, powers and whatnot by simply being inside them, if I guess right."

"...Yes, you guessed right."

"So you HAVE to seal the fox to keep some sort of power balance between the nations."

"Exactly."

"And why does it have to be your son in particular?"

"..." Minato looked to the infant in question, sorrow in his eyes. "Can I, as the leader of my village, in good conscience, ask another family to sacrifice their own son and daughter to be the container of one of the nine most destructive beings of this planet if I am not willing to do so with my own?"

"..."

"Truly a hard decision." The serene voice of Azura interrupted the two men. Minato had completely forgotten that the foreign woman was tending to his wife. "As a leader, you are supposed to make the right choice in order to protect your village. As a father, you want to make the right choice in order to protect your family." She then faced the blonde Hokage. "But what do YOU want?"

"What I want?" Minato voiced out loud... He looked at the peacefully sleeping form of his wife in his arms, who still held their peacefully son in a warm embrace... His gaze then turned to the fox who was absently laying next to the girl from before as they bickered about human hypocrisy, talked about ways to tap into the planet's natural chakra reserves, ranted about parents destroying other people's homes and lives in order to save their loved ones... And at last, the father looked at his son again.

"I want to see my son growing up, hear his first words, watch him doing his first steps... I want to see him make his first friends, find his first love, create his own completely overpowered, mountain destroying technique..." Azura sweatdropped at that. "I want to see him find happiness, forming his own family... I want to spoil my grandchildren, bicker about my son about spoiling and not spoiling said grandchildren, getting punished by Kushina for getting into a fight with my son... while she spoils the grandchildren..." Now the still sleeping infant in his wife's arms sweatdropped. "But, most important of all... I want to share all these moments with the love of my life."

 **"Bluargh!"**

No one commented about the background noises and the waterfall of curse words the girl unleashed upon the world after the fox had puked all over her. Gods bless her beach umbrella.

"... But as a leader," Minato continued, "I have to sacrifice my own wishes and dreams in favor for the safety of the village. Even if it means to make decisions that sacrifice the potential future of the persons I care about the most... And if the wellbeing of the entire village requires to sacrifice my own life..." He watched the Shinigami hovering behind him through the corner of his vision as it held his soul.

"Are there alternatives?" the white haired man asked. "You mentioned that you summoned the Shinigami... Will he, or she, take your life once the task is done?"

Should he tell him? _Why not... I'm going to die anyway._ "Once I bind the Ying-half of the Kyuubi's chakra to my soul and seal the other half into my son, the Shinigami will rip my soul from my body and digest it."

"Does it have to be your soul? And do you have to split the fox in half?"

"... If I split the Kyuubi in half, my son has a significantly higher, if not guaranteed, chance to survive the sealing. And if it actually has to be my soul..." Minato thought about that bit... "The description of the Shiki Fuujin says that the user's soul will be consumed. It doesn't say that another soul can be used or not."

"You can negotiate with that cranky old guy." The girl from earlier, suddenly in front of Minato, answered. "As long as he gets some quality snacks, he will fulfill a request. Ol' Kurama over there would be the bigger problem."

Minato looked puzzled. "Kurama?"

The girl looked at him in a bored manner. "You didn't think he had no name, did you?"

The white haired man ignored her jab. "So, what does he want?"

The girl smirked, subconsciously showing her fangs. "First of all, he enjoys the fresh air and being able to roam around again. The red-head over there had him chained to a boulder. The entire time he was sealed inside her he had an itch behind his left ear and he couldn't do anything against it. It drove him mad." The fox still laying some distance away from them grumbled in affirmation. "Second, weren't it for the ' _absolutely enchanting singing voice of the songstress and the calming aura she emitted_ ' you three would be a splatter on the ground by now." The girl then faced Azura. "Seriously now, he wants an autograph."

"That... can be arranged..." the songstress in question answered, although she seemed to be very uncomfortable with the subject. The woman had kept an emotionless face, so Minato wasn't quite sure.

"Moving on." The girl continued. "If you go through with your plan to sacrifice yourself and tear his soul apart, he WILL find a way to escape his new prison, reanimate you and _'shove a Bijuudama up your ass_ '. That being said, he knows that ' _the humans won't let him alone, so he sides with the lesser evil since these meat bags are his best chance to take revenge on that masked idiot_ '. Honestly, the fox is actually quite cooperative if you give him some time to rant and gain his attention."

"So.." the white haired man began, "He wants to leave his container from time to time. Understandable and justified. An autograph from Azura. Will be taken care of. And his being shall not be split apart. Entirely justified. More conditions?"

"The boy is ' _an acceptable container_ '. He doesn't want to be inside a ' _self-sacrificing idiot_ ' though. That's also why you are out, Blondie."

"The Shinigami will eat me anyway, so-"

"What part of ' _You can negotiate with that cranky old guy_ ' did you not understand?" For further emphasis, she pointed to the spot the 'cranky old guy' was floating in...

 _"No! I shall not end like this! It is not written!"_

"You really hate your father, don't you?" Azura deadpanned.

"Being digested by a god of death seems to be an acceptable punishment for that lunatic." the white haired man answered in an emotionless tone.

"You still had THAT guy around?" the purple eyed girl asked, barely containing her obvious hatred towards the trashing soul.

"I used to torture him with **Ignis** in my spare time." the man replied without any sympathy towards the victim.

Minato was dumbstruck. For multiple reasons. "How... and why did you kept the soul of your father around? How can you see the Shinigami? And why am I not dead yet?"

The man answered the first question. "Why? The afterlife was just not enough for the crimes he committed, and Reflet over there," he gestured to the girl, "didn't wanted him, so I kept him inside a glass bottle. A hyrulian quality bottle, to be exact." The man mumbled something about an 'Anna' character and a stupidly huge price the 'hero king' had to pay. He then seemed to silently rant about 'six months without bear meat' or something like that. Minato wasn't quite that sure.

The now confirmed Reflet named girl answered the second question. "I gather souls and destroy worlds-gone-wrong in my spare time. You make some connections here and there. Robin can see him because his father literally altered his genetic structure to be a second me, only in male."

"And I have fought invisible forces just mere hours before. I know when someone invisible is nearby, trust me." the now named Robin added. "And for why you are not dead yet? Well, congratulations, I rightly own your soul now. My name is Robin and I am your new employer. Also, on a side note, you are fired. Grab your possessions and go back leading that village of yours."

Reflet sighed. "Congratulations. The blonde idiot is unable to process the information you just bombarded him with."

"It's better than him listening to the fox playing psychologist with a baby."

* * *

"Para...dox. "

 **"Your entire existence is based upon a paradox? Elaborate."**

"Mama... time...tra...vel."

 **"You unknowingly encountered your four year old mother after a time travel incident and raised her for about a year until, after another travel through time, got separated and were reunited with her nineteen years old version of her?"**

"So much... non...sense."

 **"You found out that your nineteen years old mother unknowingly adopted your seven years old grandfather and raised him? And just minutes before the adoption, your father hired them both as tacticians for his ragtag bunch of misfits?"**

"Fall... Ex...plosi...ons... Tea..."

 **"The following night, you fell from the sky, your mother single-handedly dragged your unconscious form to their barracks and, on the following morning, the kit had blown up the training grounds? And after that, the royal family, consisting out of your two aunts-to-be, your father-to-be, your grandfather-to-be, your mother-to-be and some other stuck-up noble that happened to be the mother of one of your friends invited you to have some tea?"**

"Futu...re... Not... list...ening..."

 **"They obviously asked about your origins, you told them, informed them about past and future events for roughly seven hours and no one listened?"** The fox let out a deep breath. **"Honestly, that sounds like some bad piece of fanfiction."**

* * *

"... I am amazed at how incredibly fast we can make individuals not hate one another..." The girl voiced out.

"Tell me about it. I oversaw the 'elite soldiers' under my command the entire time. You won't believe me if I told you how many of the males asked their female friends to marry them during their fourth major conversation. Virion included." Robin added.

"Pff, as if you and your white haired mate are any better. I smell her all over you."

"Corrin and I promised one another to make each other's life as miserable as possible... during our fourth major conversation. Shortly after that, we married, found out that the other one wasn't as bad as we thought they were... And then we became a love-struck couple."

Azura decided that this was the moment to hit both parties on the back of their heads. Hard. It wasn't like she wanted to eliminate a particular nasty thought of a possible realm where Corrin would have been a man-

And just like that, she instantly teleported into the fluffy embrace of her dumbstruck, almost forgotten and still as a Wolfssegner transformed husband in order to remember what her... priorities were.

Sometimes Robin wondered if it might have been a mistake to hand the **Witch's Mark** to Azura.

"Err, hello? Earth to Robin, Corrin speaking. Can I deactivate the Vein now? I get kinda lightheaded here."

"Hmm?" the white haired man looked half-heartedly at his wife, who was currently meditating near a tree and glowing in a bright green light. He then inspected the red haired woman... _82 percent of the maximum hp regained, spiritual pool is at two thirds of its maximum capacity, breathing and heartbeat are neither erratic nor weak, her high skill stat indicates that her attacks will most likely be critical hits..._

"Oi! Punching bag! I'm the only woman you're allowed to analyze in THAT way!"

Robin decided to ignore the woman's sentence. "Yes, princess, you can deactivate the Dragon Vein."

Not one second later, the green glow that had enriched the surroundings with natural, regenerative energies faded away, as if it was never there in the first place.

And an additional second later, a massive claw had wrapped itself around the torso of the white haired man and dragged him to its source. "So, you and me are having a nice long heart-to-heart and talk about the consequences of tactically analyzing other women again. Understood?" With these words, the two white haired lovers disappeared behind the trees.

And once again, Reflet was reminded that dragons are supposed to be territorial. Especially the female kind. The shrieking of two large, fighting biological flamethrowers in the distance was a clear indicator.

And once again, she had to stomp down a subconscious urge to eradicate mankind.

At least the blonde human snapped out of his thoughts.

"... What is happening back there?" the village leader asked out in concern.

"Oh, you know... A little fight between love-struck dragons."

"... On second thought, I don't want to know."

"Then you are one of the smart ones."

"So... I won't die when I seal the fox away, correct?"

"Unless you are committing suicide during the ritual or whatever you do to seal the overgrown woodland critter away... No, you won't die."

"... And Kushina will survive?"

"If you talk about your mate... Apparently."

"And if I seal the fox into my son... He won't die, will he?"

"Don't worry, the fox will be fine." the young looking dragon waved him off. "Your offspring might have large crying fit though. So brace yourself for sleepless nights. The hatchlings tend to do that at that age."

"Aaalriiight..." Minato had nothing productive to add to that statement. "So... The Kyuubi wants to leave his prison from time to time-" There were no warnings whatsoever as a small, round, solid and orange object made an impacted on his forehead. "Kami?"

The girl grinned. "Taken care off. And trust me, you'll find it hilarious. I know I will." She then glanced at the giant fox in the background... Apparently he and the blue haired infant had switched roles.

The Hokage decided to make no comment about what he was seeing. A smart choice.

Reflet continued. "So... You should start now. The Shinigami has some appointments to make and the overgrown woodland critter might decide to tear your insides out if you don't hurry up. He really wants that autograph, you know."

The blonde man had to agree. "Okay. I will initialize the sealing then."

 **"Took you long enough."** Minato jerked around to see the face of the fox mere inches before him... The massive, demonic chakra emitting head of a powerful demon... With the blue haired infant lying on top of it.

The leader of the Village made no comment about it. Again, smart move. "You... are okay with this? With... the whole sealing thing?"

 **"The shape-shifting lizard there says I can still make your life miserable. So yes, I am okay with this."** the demonic being waved him off. **"Now hurry up! I have long-term-world-domination-plans to rewrite."**

"You heard him. Get on with it. The longer you wait, the more likely it is for the Shinigami to still take your soul. He wants to play poker in about an hour."

Minato sighed loudly. He gently placed his deeply sleeping wife on the ground, carefully took the still sleeping infant out of her embrace, summoned a by eight candles surrounded stone tablet and set the baby on top of it. He then proceeded to unwrap the child from the fabric, concentrated and, like the seal-master he was, wrote a damn strong sealing-...seal on the tummy of the young one.

All that happened in the span of five seconds.

The personification of death then did his part of the job: Since he wasn't asked to split the demon in half he just placed one of his hands on the fox to start the transfer. The Kyuubi didn't even had time to blink and was already fully drawn into the small man-spawn. The Shinigami then proceeded to reinforce the seal itself with a good drop of its power, finally ate the still trashing soul in its grip, made a final wave of good-bye and vanished from the mortal realm.

And, as the girl predicted, the infant began to cry.

"That's it?"

The question from mentioned girl (who had caught the blue haired infant in mid-air as she fell to the ground) threw Minato slightly off guard though. "What do you mean with 'that's it'?"

"No special effects? No explosions? No unnecessary long, drawn-out ritual? Just writing some seal on an infant's tummy and letting the Shinigami do the dirty work?"

"... Yes, that's it."

"Lame."

Minato exhaled again and pretended he didn't heard the last word. "Well... I am still thankful for your help. You and your friends saved my son from growing up as an orphan. I am in your dept."

"Is that so? Well, I have a request then."

 _Of course. They wouldn't do all that of the goodness of their hearts. Figures._ "What is it?"

 **"Stop using your overpowered tactical super-powers and take your beating like a man!"** The distorted woman's voice was loud and clear to hear.

"I need help with calming down the love-struck Idiots." the girl deadpanned. However, her expression slowly spread into a grin. "Also, I know where their kids are. Oh, I can't wait to see their reactions."

"Worst... day... ever..." the blue haired infant muttered.

Minato had to agree.

* * *

 **Author Notes**

* * *

Hi there.

Yea, you guys probably think: Who the heck is that guy? Why the hell does he puplish a badly written story? Minato and Kushina live? What is this? An Ideal-World-Fic?  
And the guys who know me probably want my head on a pike because I haven't updated Child's Play for... two and a half months? Sounds about right.

Anyways, I am just an idiot who likes to enjoy to mess around with the sanity of characters. I published this chapter because I had this particular headcanon for a long, long time and needed to write it out. It also somewhat helps against writer's block.

This won't be an Ideal-World-Fic. If it was, humanity would've been extinct. And that would be boring.

And yes, I haven't given Keaton any attention. At. All. But fear not, dear citizen: Azura has it covered. (Their B-Support is hilarious.)

That being said: What do you think? Good? Bad? Too much insanity? Traveling through Space-Time shouldn't work like this? The fuzzball was far too polite?

Write your hearts out. I love (constructive) criticism.

* * *

Mini-Glossar:

 **Dragon Vein  
** A spot where the concentration of natural energies exceeds an unset limit. Few persons can spot them. Even fewer can use or manipulate them. Usually, individuals with a certain percentage of dragon blood (aka have a dragon as an ancestor) have it significantly easier if they want to 'activate' them. If the user is not skilled enough, he can't choose what the Vein does though. Instead of creating an area where the energy re-energizes everyone and everything in it, one could just as easily summon an all and anything consuming inferno.

 **Parasol**  
A weaponized beach umbrella. Reflet likes to humiliate her opponents with unusual weapons. Simple as that.

 **Witch's Mark**  
A minor curse which let's the bearer learn Space-Time-techniques in at an significantly accelerated rate. Only for females because, well, no one had dared to test it on males yet. And honestly, no one wants to be the first. No one.

 **Ignis**  
The Fell Dragon's breath. Combines Spiritual and physical powers. Takes the form of a purple flame. Incredibly potent.

 **Wolfssegner**  
Grown-up Wolfskin. Leader of their packs. Physically strong and fast. Werwolfes just became far more awesome.


	2. Expositions!

**I don't own Fire Emblem or Naruto.** I am just a guy who likes to write fanfiction. I also proud to admit that I am an Idiot. Yes, the capital letter is intentional.

Fair warning: I am an A-hole. And Grima is totally OOC.

* * *

October 11th - early in the Moring - Konoha

"Whyyy!"

It was an usual day in the Village hidden in the Leaves. Merchants opened their stores to sell their wares to reasonable prices, elders chased kids out of their backyards, said kids jumped over rooftops to play tag instead, the father of a certain cat future generations of Genin will wish a long, agonizing death for was born... Shinobi cleared piles of piles of debris... Okay, maybe it was an unusual day, but for the populace it would be one of the usual days for the long months to come.

"What have I done to you, world?"

On this day, a white haired man wearing an oddly looking coat with purple markings, a white haired woman dressed in blue, lord-like clothing (but missing footwear), a blue haired, female infant wrapped into a soft, pink towel and, at last, a red haired woman dressed in a green, civilian like dress with a yellow blonde haired, male infant in her arms sat at a ramen stand near the administrative district: Ichiraku's Ramen.

"It's okay, honey. I am there for you."

The white haired man gently patted the back of his crying wife with his right arm. The blue haired infant, comfortably supported by the other arm of the man, glared imaginable daggers at the white haired woman. After all, the now physically newborn had her clothes stolen by the dragon in human form. She also puffed her cheeks out while crossing her arms above her upper body (she wants to relearn walking at the end of the year) to further visualize her anger and resentment towards the physically older woman, but the newborn only managed to look cute.

Reflet had mentioned earlier to make a picture of her in this pose and write the words "Worst... Day... Ever..." underneath it. She had muttered something about 'memes', 'community' and 'absolute world domination', but Robin wasn't quite sure. Anyways, it was just too bad that she had exposition duty at the council chambers, together with the songstress and the werewolf.

"It is not okay! It is wrong! So! Damn! Wrong!"

The red haired woman watched the scene next to her with an ever growing sweet-drop forming behind her head. "Shouldn't it be something to be happy about?"

"Normally, it is." the male dragon responded. "However, if you have to go through that a second time..."

"So, so wrong!"

Robin gently patted her back again. "Everything will be alright. You already survived this challenge once, you can do it a second time. And I'll be at your side, like the first time."

"You aren't overreacting at all, are you?" Kushina deadpanned.

"Every enemy that can bring my wife into this state has to be feared." the white haired man answered in a dead tone.

"You... are... idiots..." the blue haired infant muttered.

"I have to agree with the young one." the read-head added. "I mean... you two have a cute little... prodigious daughter over there... So what's so wrong about giving her a little sibling? Given, it hurts like hell, but the result is worth any pain in the world."

"You have your son. I have to give birth to twins. Twins! And the worst thing is: I ALREADY HAD DONE SO A LONG TIME AGO! It's wrong! So, so wrong!"

"... come again?"

Robin answered for his emotionally down breaking wife. "Your husband told you that we are... dimensional travelers, right?" The red-head nodded. "Well... How do I put this... If you pass through an unstable dimensional rift, a lot of ' _stuff_ ' can happen."

"... that being?"

"... Before we were thrown through the passage, we had twins... One was eighty-nine years old, the other twelve. Corrin gave birth to them a year ago."

"... That makes no sense."

"We won't use pocket dimensions to hide our offspring anymore, at least that much is a given. Azura shares that decision." Robin then muttered something about glad to being able to warn the others or something similar to that.

"... Right... So what's the pro- oh..."

"According to Reflet, the souls of our children are kept in stasis and reside within my wife until they are born again... on April nineteen." The man with blood red eyes sighed. "Gods, I hate dimensional travel."

"So, so wrong!"

"Suffer..." the infant muttered with no amounts of sympathy towards the white haired woman.

"And my granddaughter is still angry about my wife stealing her clothes."

"... That sounds really, really wrong, ya know?"

"I used to command armies during times of war and was part of the 'elites'. The conversations I happened to overhear from time to time..." Robin shook his head. "I am surprised that I managed to not lose one of said 'elites' during the first three wars... And I was just ten years old after the end of the third one."

"So... much... nonsense." the blue haired infant added with haunted, cobalt blue eyes.

"Uh...huh... So, basically what you want to tell me is to not think about what you talked about at all and give your wife something to eat again... right?"

"That would be preferable."

And just like this, the seventh bowl of delicious beef ramen was slowly and gratefully downed by the white haired woman.

"So..." Kushina began, "When did you met each other for the first time?"

Robin thought about it for a moment. "Well, I was seven years old and traveling with my 'big sister' aka time traveling daughter and a random band of misfits, who later on became part of said 'elites', to a cold country ruled by mighty warriors... We were ambushed by invisible forces originating from Corrin's realm and I obliterated at least a good fourth of their numbers with lightning magic. Then she, an older version of me, a person who looked identical to my 'sister', a swearing butler and two foreign princesses of two different countries walked through the rift, we joined forces, a fangirl- and clothing incident happened, they vanished again and that's it."

"... And when did you encounter her as a grown-up?"

"My 'sister' aka time traveling daughter and I had traveled through an ancient dimensional portal and, because she had punched a hole into the wall, landed in a dead world. Time and space didn't seem to follow the rules known to mankind, waterfalls ascended from a near endless source of water into the sky to an upside-down ocean of sorts, every landmass seemed to consist of floating islands..."

The man gave his wife a loving look. "And then, after I had processed all these first expressions of this foreign world, she literally fell down from the sky... ocean... Did she fell up? Anyways, she fell right on top of me." His expression then changed into something unreadable. "And then we were assaulted by not-so-invisible forces... or, to be more accurate, soulless copies of humans."

He continued. "She was injured, her demonic sword she apparently got from her tyrant of an adoptive father switched sides and she didn't knew what the hell was going on. Likewise, me, a biological flamethrower, spell-caster, swordsman and master tactician, as well as my time traveling daughter had no idea either. So we did the only thing we could come up with: Grab the woman, blow stuff up, wait for something to happen and profit from it. In this case, we dived into a waterfall while being chased by an angry mob of human puppets. Turns out the 'ocean' up above our heads was some kind of portal that led to her world. We survived, made our introductions to one another, my daughter and I made time-travel-jokes to mess with Corrin's head..."

"And that was basically it. The two of us decided to travel alongside her for a while and stuff happened, including lot's of... disagreements, me and Corrin promising one another to make each other's life as miserable as possible, nearly killing ourselves to get the last bowl of perfectly cooked bear meat stew... Oh, and us finding out that the other one wasn't as bad as we thought they are."

"And now we are here." the tactician finished with a shrug.

"Coincidentally arriving at the time my husband wanted to sacrifice himself to seal a being of mass destruction away while I was slowly dying... Then you decided to help him sealing the fuzz-ball without him forfeiting his life, saving my life along the way." Kushina voiced out loud.

"We could do it, so we did it."

"... Just like that?"

"If you get thrown into some kind of bad situation in an unknown world without any warning whatsoever, it is usually a good idea to make allies. I overheard Reflet's conversation with the fox, gathered more information, negotiated... Got into an argument with my wife..."

"Idiots..." the blue haired 'prodigious' infant added.

"We talk about you another time, Lucina. Just wait until you fall madly in love with some unfortunate soul and be all territorial over him."

Said addressed 'prodigious' infant looked at him with wide, innocent eyes and a tilted head.

"You know exactly what I talk about, young one. You are mentally twenty-one years old, so stop sulking as if you are stuck in an infant's body and act like the other representatives of your age group."

Kushina glanced past the still eating Corrin at Robin. "You want your infant to act like an infant?"

Robin thought about that a bit more. "Now that I think about it... Lucina, continue."

Instead, the young one just glared at him.

"So... how will you feed her?" the red-head asked in a curious tone, trying to change the subject.

"Wata." the twenty-one years old infant answered without hesitation.

"Water..." Kushina repeated as if she hadn't heard it right.

"Wata." Lucina confirmed.

"To repeat myself: Lucina is our granddaughter. Not our daughter." Robin pointed out in an even tone.

"But how do you intend to... nurture her?"

"WATA!"Now it was clear to everyone that the young one just wanted to change the subject as quickly as possible.

"Apparently she wants to wait until she gets her teeth." the tactician concluded. "She is old enough to make her own decisions, so I won't lecture her."

"Right... Six months old infant... old enough to make her own decisions..."

"She gave a being of mass destruction a psychological therapy session. I give her the benefit of the doubt."

Silence overcame the two active partakers of the conversation.

"Thanks..?" Lucina broke it.

The white haired woman finished her bowl, set her chopsticks aside and sighed loudly.

"Better?" Robin asked in a calm tone.

Corrin sighed again. "I'll manage." She then faced the red-head, albeit still somewhat depressed. "Thank you for the meal, lady Kushina."

Said addressed red haired woman blinked for a second. "Lady Kushina? Huh..." She tapped her right pointer finger at her chin while absently looking at a suddenly very interesting spot on the ceiling. "That's nothing I hear often... It's kinda weird, ya know?"

"Hopefully not as weird as multiple shape-shifting persons falling from the sky." the tactician cut in.

"No, not quite as weird." Kushina waved him off. "Then again, I saw weirder things. Keyword-"

 _ **Yooooouuuuuth!**_

The three adults and the infants (including a formerly napping Naruto) blinked twice in unison. They could've sworn they heard a rather eccentric individual making himself known from the other side of the hidden village.

"... I wanted to say 'spandex', but that word is actually more accurate." The red haired woman's left eye slightly twitched.

Robin groaned. "This is Priam, Owain, Arthur, Henry, Cynthia, and Ophelia all over again..."

Corrin let out another deep breath. "We killed a devourer of worlds before. We should survive..." The draconic princess then faced the red haired mother, tiredness clearly visible on her face. "Well, back to the interrogation. What do you want to know..?"

"Well..." Kushina was now slightly uncomfortable with the situation... "I wouldn't call it that..."

"We are being shadowed by at least twelve masked individuals since we set foot into the village." Robin deadpanned. "Also, Reflet's gigantic dragon form was hard to ignore. In addition, most of us can either turn into biological flamethrowers or a werewolf. Combine that with the Fox - a Fox with an capital 'F' by the way - and a halfway destroyed village... I don't have to elaborate any further than that, do I?"

The red-head caught onto his train of thought. "... Actually, I just wanted to have a nice little chat with you... And maybe talk about your origins and... your home world?"

"Well, as I stated: Back to the interrogation." Corrin sighed again. "I am the daughter of an ancient dragon who could not only manifest his will outside of his draconic body, but also split it. So, at some point, to partially escape insanity, the 'sane' portion of my father's will apparently reformed itself as a human-like entity, left his now truly insane dragon-form alone and, well... He fell madly in love with a member of the high society of the vallian nobility."

"So, and while the sane portion of the dragon's mind enjoyed my mother's company and they had, well, me, the insane portion started to drive the populace of the Invisible Kingdom of Valla into submission... By invading and overwriting their minds with his own. And soon, their bodies were burned into nothingness via daily doses of **draconic curse** s."

"The sane portion of the dragon, who, from what I know, probably had had the time of his life with my mother, caught onto the changes in the atmosphere and, well, helped in evacuating the... survivors of the vallian royal family through a highly unstable dimensional portal. Coincidentally, the family members were my mother with my newborn self as well as my aunt - my mother's older sister and former queen of the invisible kingdom - with a young Azura in her arms. Mr. Sane then seemed to have gotten his snacks out and watched as the world slowly died and vanished in front of him before merging with Mr. Insane again."

"My mother and Azura's mother apparently landed in two different kingdoms. Mother landed somewhere in the kingdom of dawn, Hoshido, while my aunt landed somewhere in the kingdom of dusk, Nohr. And coincidentally, they each married into the royal family of the respective kingdom. To the rulers, no less."

"And so, I grew up in the hoshidan royal family until I became six years old... I think. My step-father, king Sumeragi of Hoshido, was about to sign a peace treaty with Azura's step-father, king Garon of Nohr, and brought me with him... Cute, six year old me, because why not?"

"The following peace negotiations escalated and my father shielded my young self from a hail of arrows courtesy of god old Garon. 'I was such a poor thing'. 'Orphaned at such a tender age'. and well... He took me in... and practically imprisoned me in a fort a good way to the north of the nohrian capital. Shortly after that, the hoshidian forces tried to free me... They failed and, instead, they kidnapped Azura."

"So, there we were: Two vallian princesses, one from Hoshido, the other from Nohr, kidnapped by their counterpart's 'home' kingdoms. Instead of growing up with my step-brother and my three half-blooded siblings, I was adopted into the nohrian royal family."

"And that was just the second-hand information me and my cousin got from my... full blooded sister and the possessed souls of our family. But excuse me please, I have to fight a VERY strong headache now." the draconic princess finished her rant and let her head hit the counter again.

Kushina blinked in confusion. Twice. "You are a royal?"

Robin gently patted his wife's back again. "So is my paradox of a time traveling granddaughter who got her clothes stolen by my wife."

Said paradox glared at her grandmother, bloody murder flaring in her eyes.

Corrin inhaled and exhaled, making herself ready for another rant. "The daughter of a dragon, the daughter of a god, the daughter of a demon, the daughter of some random traveler... Who cares who's daughter I am! I am me. I am in another, totally different world. A world were my upbringing theoretically doesn't matter... Shouldn't matter." Her following words then came out as a quiet mumble. "Well, except Lilith finds a way to create a breach in the Space-Time-barrier... again."

To preserve her sanity, the red haired mother didn't asked for further details and slightly changed the topic. "So... you are... shape shifters, right?"

"The correct term for our 'race' would be 'Manakete', but I am not exactly sure if I am actually one." the tactician commented. "While my mother was a representative of the mentioned race and my father was a human... With all that genetic reengineering I went through, I am either a Manakete or a Reflet."

"I... human." It was clear as the day that the time traveling infant, who had far too much dragon blood running through her veins for her own good, desperately clung to her portion of humanity like a dragon to its territory.

"Robin, your jokes are terrible." the white haired princess groaned, head still on the counter.

"Never claimed to be good at it." the tactician admitted in such a way as if he had made a comment about the weather.

"Before we abandon the subject... again..." Kushina let out a deep breath. "This... time-travel... thing... Can you... gently... break it down for me? It will probably cause a major headache regardless, but..."

"Alright." Robin focused for a moment, inhaled and exhaled before sharing their tale. "So, it all started with an alternate realm - or timeline, if you prefer that term - and our little blue haired princess over here." Said little blue haired princess glared at him, arms crossed and pouting. "The Fell Dragon Grima had thrown humanity at the brink of extinction and undead creatures roamed the wastelands of shattered kingdoms. The world was thrown into eternal darkness, ash of burned cities, villages, forests crops, bodies and whatnot covered the ground, rivers were either frozen or highly poisonous thanks to the rotten remains of the local wildlife... You get the picture."

"Princess Lucina Lowell, the heir to the throne of the Halidom of Ylisse -well, what remained of it-, wielder of the legendary blade Falchion, inheritor of the Shield of Seals and sole survivor of the exalted bloodline had to grow up fast. She wasn't even four years old when she got... orphaned. She survived the fourteen years in which the Fell Dragon slowly, but surely drained the life from the world. And so, with eighteen years, Lucina, the last members of human society and shape shifters made a last-stand against the undead horde and the Wings of Despair... Well, that was the plan, anyway."

"In order to gain the necessary power to defeat the Fell Dragon, Lucina had to prove herself in front of the Divine Dragon Naga in the Awakening-Ritual. Problem: Naga was heavily crippled, thanks to an earlier 'visit' from the Fell Dragon. Naga had not enough power to empower Lucina and send her and her trusted friends on a suicide-run on the back of the Fell Dragon. Instead, Naga activated a device on a remote island - located roughly two-hundred-and-fifty kilometers away from their current position - which then tore a rift into the fabric of space-time. Plan: Lucina and her group should travel into the past and find a way to stop the resurrection of the Fell Dragon."

"Waitwaitwaitwait..." Kushina cut the tactician off. "So, there were two Dragons... One demonic, the other divine. The divine one got crippled and didn't had enough might to empower a single individual and teleport her to the back of the demonic one, but managed to tore a rift into the fabric of space-time... Shouldn't the last thing, well, I don't know, require a lot more energy?"

"Incom...petence... Sadist... So much... swimming..."

Robin continued "Like the little one eloquently mentioned, the Divine Dragon didn't gave... the extinction of humanity any attention at all. So Lucina and her most trusted... friends, one of them a half-Manakete, made their way to the remote island. On their trip through hell, they found a four to five years old girl in an old chapell. Our daughter, Morgan." The tactician let out a small chuckle. "And now starts the craziness."

"In an act of sympathy Lucina included the young girl into their group. They never regretted the choice as soon as they found out that she had a great tactical mind... Even though she ate almost all their daily ratios... and traumatized half of the warriors." The tactician seemed to be noticeably proud of the last statement. "After a lot of swimming Lucinas group eventually reached the island... An Impressive feat, considering that some of the warriors wore Heavy Armor."

"They found a gate with a breach in reality contained within it. The individual members of the survivors, one after the other, entered the gate until Grima had shown up. He bombarded them with fireballs, somehow knocked Lucina out and... destabilized the gate. Morgan, who had been on the back of the princess the entire time, had dragged her through the rift then."

"All the time travelers made it safely to the other side of the rift. Only Problem: The individual travelers arrived at different locations and times. Morgan in particular arrived fourteen years prior to Lucina... In both the original and the to-be-altered timeline. I have no idea how she managed to do that. It just... had happened."

"In both timelines, Morgan had adopted a young, seven years old boy - aka me - as her little brother. In both timelines, she was employed by a certain ylissean lord as the head tactician for his militia of random bunch of misfits. In both timelines, both the lord and Morgan started to develop feelings to one another. In both timelines, they married. In the altered timeline, Grima was defeated, Morgan had stayed at her husband's side for the rest of his life and then traveled with me through the realms. And eventually, we found Corrin." Robin let out a low growl. "That being said, our daughter shouldn't have been in either timeline in the first place."

"My wife had had the BRILLIANT IDEA to hide our children in pocket dimensions so they couldn't be used as ransom against us during our war against the Silent Dragon Anankos. Problem: Thanks to the mentioned destabilization of the Outrealm Gate, courtesy of the Fell Dragon, four to five years old Morgan was drawn through a newly made rift in the mentioned pocket dimension and landed in the destroyed timeline. What a lovely paradox." And with these words, the tactician's head crashed onto the counter.

The red haired mother blinked multiple times until she connected the dots... "If I hadn't seen how that dragon had appeared out of nowhere before I had passed out... I wouldn't have believed anything you had just said..."

"So much... Nonsense..."

Robin groaned again. "Not to mention the half-Manakete showing up one thousand years prior to all this messed up stuff... Falling right on top of the first Exalt as he was about to execute the powerless, human-like form of the Fell Dragon..."

Kushina blinked again. "... Come again?"

"The Fell Dragon fell into insanity because of a rapid accumulation of power and lack of social contact. She had a temper tantrum and nearly triggered an apocalypse. The first Exalt, together with the help of the Divine Dragon Naga, sealed her Dragon form - and therefore, almost ninety percent of her overall might - away. He wanted to end the threat to humanity once and for all though." The tactician sighed, head still on the counter. "So when he was about to behead the child-like form of the natural disaster, a rift opened itself up in the sky. The half-Manakete from the destroyed future barreled right into the First Exalt and unknowingly saved the Fell Dragon's life. And -surprise- it turns out that the demonic dragon is actually very pleasant to have around once she had regained her common sense. Both of them still had to run away from the agitated human forces though."

The tactician straightened himself back up again. "Grima had then changed her name into Reflet, officially in order to hide her identity. Unofficially, she wanted to fix a poor name-choice her parents had taken. Anyways, we - and with 'we' I mean me, my daughter and the random bunch of misfits - met them as they were drinking tea with Tiki, Naga's daughter."

"And, well, that's the basic back-story of all of us with dragon blood. Corrin, you are allowed to murder me now." Robin finished.

"First, the twins have to be born. Again. Then I murder you. In the most. Painful. Way. Imaginable." Corrin spoke in such a dead tone that Kushina was sure that for every dot in the princess' sentence at least one person living in this world died. Painfully.

"And then you will bathe in my blood and use my corpse as a pillow. I see." Robin was the embodiment of calmness.

"You really love each other, do you?" Kushina deadpanned.

"We wouldn't try to murder each other if we didn't." Their simultaneous answer was... interesting... to say the least.

"I... fail to see the connection."

"It's easy." Corrin began as she removed her head from the counter, all negative feelings forgotten. "Couples bicker with each other and either reconcile... Or break up. However, if we try to murder each other and, as always, fail, none of us is angry at the other anymore afterwards."

"Physical exhaustion at its finest." the tactician added in his casual manner.

"In other words... you two are sadists."

Kushina didn't got an answer immediately. Then...

"Nah. That's Morgan's thing." they answered in unison again.

The red haired woman didn't knew how she should react to that statement. Instead, she focused her gaze onto the seemingly forgotten infant.

Lucina's frightened face spoke for herself. _Rescue me!_

To the infant's misfortune, Kushina had to ignore her request. "Well, as long as you don't burn down the village or the surrounding forest... and don't hurt the casual onlookers..."

"This won't become the 'Village hidden underneath the ashes', don't worry." Somehow, the red haired woman doubted the tactician's words. Probably with good reason.

"Alright..." the mother of the blond haired infant inhaled and exhaled. "So... what are you going to do now? I... doubt it is safe to... travel through dimensions... in your current... condition."

Robin just shrugged. "We might stay for a couple decades. Give or take fifty years. We will definitely wait till our children reach their seventieth birthday before we make any major kind of dimensional travel. It really depends." He stretched his right arm. "Also, this village looks nice enough. Not too big, not too small, a lot of technological stuff to study, bloodline abilities to exploit... I might even be able to lead an army of ninjas through a war or five."

"It would be interesting to live as a non-royal individual for once. I have enough of towers." Corrin added. "But then again... My siblings might try to reunite with me. All nine of them." She sighed. "Anyways... Robin, do you know where the equipment of our children is?"

"Reflet has it. Well, most of it. Morgan's coat is dust - literally. She won't be happy if she hears that. Her Kinshi-egg had survived the fall without any form of damage whatsoever, oddly enough."

"Kana's Replica-Yatogami seems to have accumulated fifty years worth of rust during the dimensional jump. His clothing is dusted, too. Thankfully, his Dragonstone is completely undamaged."

"Err..." The married couple turned to the clueless red haired woman. "What... is a Kinshi-egg? Or a Dragon stone, for that matter..?"

Robin thought about his answer for a bit. "Well... A Dragonstone is a special stone we use in order to turn into dragons. It is not required, but... how should I put it... It suppresses the majority of the animalistic instincts of our kind... No, that doesn't describe it. If we transform during a fit of rage, we are able to come back to our senses a lot faster than without..."

Corrin jumped in. "The stones calm us down. That's the summary of it. They also look nice." The princess then crossed her arms into a thoughtful pose. "So, what is a Kinshi... Well, it has some resemblance to a peacock, an ostrich, a hawk and a swan... I think. They have golden-white feathers as bright as the sun. They are omnivores, always try to eat my hair, a pain to domesticate..."

"Don't forget that they grow big enough to ride on them and are very intelligent." Robin cut in.

"Yea, that too. You have to train them from the very beginning though. Stubborn, spoiled, overgrown soup chicken..." The last words came out as a low growl.

"Kinshis nest in the mountains northern to the hoshidian capital and cover long distances in order to hunt their food. Cows, bears, Pegasi, Corrin... They aren't picky."

"It grabbed and dragged me through the skies while I was in my freakin' dragon form! And the bird didn't do it because it was hungry, - no, hell no, - it did it just because it could!"

"Sakura's Kinshi is a female." the tactician corrected.

"It's a demon. A DEMON!"

"So," Kushina cut her off, "a Kinshi is a big, mountable bird."

"And damn-useful in aerial combat." Robin added. "Seriously, they are fast and evade pretty much everything you shoot, cast or throw at them. At least if they are trained right." The tactician let out a sigh. "Sakura's Kinshi on the other hand just brave-birded everything. And it worked."

"Can we... go now?" a small and tired voice called out.

Three sets of eyes focused on the blue haired 'prodigious' infant as their owners processed the young one's question.

"I think we can visit the... intact sections of the village, if you want." Kushina suggested, her tone a bit irritated.

"Yea, that might be a bit more interesting. Alternatively, we could just find an empty patch of grass and relax for a while." To emphasize her point, Corrin let out a soft yawn.

"I see. I get demoted to a pillow again." Robin deadpanned.

Naruto was sleeping like a rock. Lucina soon imitated the blond infant's actions. She was really, really tired.

* * *

Council chambers - Konoha

Reflet yawned. She was annoyed. And tired. A bad combination.

Here she was, in the middle of a military village's council after some housings got stomped by some eldritch monstrosity... And the kids were yelling at each other for no real reason. Some of the councilors are mad because the military was not able to protect their homes (read: their mansions and their wealth), some other civilians are panicking because they don't know what happened with the fox, there was a group who want to have tax increases...

Then, there was the military, or the 'Clans'. The 'Uchiha', who apparently are in charge for the police force, are annoyed and make it known to everyone. The 'Hyuuga', some clan seemingly consisting of stuck up nobles, were also annoyed, but they were good at hiding it.

A woman with facial markings and purple lips ( _definitely excessive use of make-up_ ) briefly caught her interest. She had a big-ish wolf-like, one-eyed hound ( _bonus-points for the eye-patch_ ) by her side who glared at the dragon-in-human-form as if he could smell that the little girl was highly dangerous ( _smart puppy_ )...

There were also three persons apparently representing the 'Akimichi'-, 'Yamanaka'- and 'Nara'- clans... They completely ignored the bickering and were apparently doing something productive and planned how they could rebuild the damaged areas in the most efficient way possible...

Reflet observed a bandaged cripple with mild interest. _War-hawk kind of guy. Glares at me as IF I was a threat, but clearly not because I AM a threat. Paranoid son-of-a-._

At least two question were consistently echoed every now and then by the relatively immature humans: _Where the heck did that dragon came from? Where is it now?_

The sole dragon in the council room let out another deep yawn and absently played with the long sleeves of her purple Yukata. _Maybe things would've been more interesting if I would've still worn my swimwear..._ She observed the individual humans again, then took a quick glance at her companions: the pale blue haired songstress watched with indifference at the councilors while her husband, a young man with messed-up black and white hair, a pair of wolfish ears and a wolf-like tail, snored absently at her side. His semi-formal-semi-casual clothing and his blue nightcap completed the look.

As yet another yawn escaped the Fell Dragon's maw, she decided that enough was enough, stretched herself and, with a flick of her claw-like fingers, summoned Javis.

In an instant, the entirety of the councilmen and -women were on guard as a Risen, clad in an old butler's uniform, materialized itself right in front of the purple eyed girl.

"Bwaaagh!" Translation: _How can I be of service, Milady?_

"Lavender tea, chocolate cake and some bear jerky, please."

"Bluarw!" Translation: _Shall I also mobilize the Death Lords, Milady?"_

"Don't bother. I'm not in the mood to intimidate the crowd. Just fulfill my task."

"Gruuualrgh!" Translation: _Very well, Milady. I shall return with the aforementioned items. Bloody, as usual?_

"Nah. Just extra-sugar." And with its mistress' final orders, Javis the butler-Risen dissolved into a cloud of purple mist.

The entire room was silent afterwards.

The make-up-woman with the eye-patch-hound broke it. "What. The &=%§. Was that?"

"Was that... a corpse?" Reflet raised an eyebrow when she heard the eye-patch-puppy talk.

"No usage of hand-seals. No visible exertion. My Kikaichu report of space-time anomalies on a molecular level." Reflet hadn't noticed the talking person before, even though he looked odd enough with his large trench coat and the round sunglasses. And apparently, she wasn't the only one. "My allies are unable to gauge the female's chakra reserves: A barrier completely surrounds her entire being. Only visible by contact."

"I can only see a faint purple cloud around the brat. Hyuuga?" The head of the Uchiha-clan pretty much spat the other clan's name out of his mouth.

The Hyuuga-clan-head remained stoic. "The child either lacks a chakra network... or the 'barrier' masks it completely."

"Geez! Of course I had to land in a village filled with perverts!" Reflet groaned loud enough so that everyone inside the chambers could hear her - clearly. "Do I have your attention? Yes? Good. So, I don't know about you brats, but I am annoyed. If you don't have anything productive to propose and only waste my time, please inform us beforehand."

That speech grew a few tick marks. _Good. Very good._

"Watch your tone, brat!" the cripple in the background practically declared without thinking it through. "We adults have to lead our village through the aftermath of a natural disaster!" He then seemed to mumble something about lack of discipline, respect and 'damn foreigners'.

Reflet groaned again. Loudly. "No, you listen, BRAT." She held up a finger. "First of all, if you want my respect, earn it." A second finger rose up. "Second, I don't care right now if you deem something important or not. I had to sit here for NAGA DAMN THREE HOURS STRAIGHT because you wanted to personally interrogate us. And you did ABSOLUTELY NOTHING within this timeframe!" Finger number three accompanied two and one. "Third: I am older than all of you combined! Now you listen to your elder and either ask your worthless questions now or let us go, wait till your leader awakes from his good-night's rest and leave me alone till then! Dimensional travel takes a toll on me and I am tired enough to sleep through at least three years straight!"

That made the cripple furious. _Good._ "Just who do you think you are!?"

The draconic goddess smirked. "I think that I am Reflet." _Well, am I not a well of information?_

The trench-coat-guy with the insects adjusted his sunglasses. "Am I right with the assumption that you know further specifics about the origins of the 'dragon'? If yes, then we would like a more... elaborate answer."

"Aww, you're no fun." Reflet pouted before smirking again, subconsciously showing her fangs. "Yes, I know the origins of the dragon. She is over ten thousand years old, an earth dragon, gradually absorbs the life force of the planet she is on if she wants to, can reanimate the dead, destroys timelines-gone-wrong in her spare time, hates to be called a 'puppy-kicker', has a bear-meat-addiction, her favorite color is purple, she can kill everyone in this room with her lower intestinal winds, accumulated so much cash that the interest rate alone could be used to buy this village, won a beauty-contest by killing all the participants, is sometimes worshipped as a god and likes to sleep a lot."

The room was silent again, but the air was filled with a light amount of terror. The draconic goddess continued her speech in a much, much more cheerful tone. "My name is Reflet. I am the granddaughter of one of the first dragons. Nice ta meet ya, kids. If you don't have any objections, then I will dismiss myself and go shopping. Maybe I even find a nice plot of land to build my estate on. Anyways, see ya later."

The fell dragon practically glided out of the room, skipping over the floor like a little schoolgirl. Butler-Risen Javis couldn't have timed it's re-arrival any better as he handed her the requested items.

"Graargh." Translation: _Please excuse my confusion, Milady, but I faintly remember you saying to not be in the mood of intimidating the crowd."_

"They asked for it, Javis. They asked for it." She took a sip of her tea... and shot a glare towards the butler. "Extra sugar and a tiny drop of 'ancestral Blood'."

"Roargh!" Translation: _Milady, I served you faithfully since the days I actually lived. And that was millennia ago. I know your preferences._

Reflet smirked again. "Indeed, Javis, indeed."

And so, the Risen and the Dragon left the chambers, both of them in a very good mood.

* * *

 **Author Notes**

* * *

Hi there.

I have the slight suspicion that a certain draconic princess will find a way to break the fourth wall in order to murder me. I probably deserve it.

Other than that: This is the 'exposition-chapter', brought to you by CN- wait, wrong media.  
But really now, since I haven't written the stories for the individual multiverses (yet), I think this is kinda necessary. It's confusing as hell, but that's intentional. Probably. Maybe.

From what I understand from the 'Hidden Truths' DLC, dragone become insane if they try to withhold their instinctive urge to destroy something for too long. Robin and Corrin please their draconic instincts before they even develop by, well, trying to murder each other. In a way, it is a... healthy relationship... for everyone involved.

I ignored Keaton. Again.

From now on, I will also write down a basic list of abilities for one character on each page - until I might decide to write it down on a separate page altogether.

How do you like the characterization so far? Where shall I improve? Write your review now and Abraham Lincoln might let you pick up a pack and join a fight against the alien menace!.. Wait, wrong crossover. (One should definitely write that one.)

Thank you for reading my ramble.

* * *

 **Reflet**

Class: Fell Dragon (Human form)

Highest Stat (99): Skill  
Lowest Stat (21): Speed

Personal Skill:  
Draconic Curse

Additional Skills:  
Awakening  
Dragon Skin  
Divine Shield  
Renewal  
Ignis

'Weapons'  
Parasol - Weaponized Beach umbrella

Spells / Jutsu  
Expiration - The Fell Dragon's breath. Either manifests as dark, icy spikes or an explosion. Doesn't combine physical and spiritual powers though. Freezes everything in it's path.

* * *

 **Draconic Curse**  
The user drains the energy from every living thing and the planet itself if he or she wishes. Reflet can slowly absorb the opponent's energy if he stays in close proximity to her: One meter in her human form, around one hundred kilometers in her dragon form. A good smack on the back of the user's head and/or Azura's singing deactivates it.

 **Awakening**  
Limited to the Fell- and the Divine bloodline. The user's speed, perception and reactions increase the more health he or she loses.

 **Dragon Skin**  
Limited to dragons. Halves incoming Damage, nullifies poisons, weakens the impact of special skills (Astra, Sol, Luna, GATES etc.) and completely negates instant-death- and counter-type skills. Broken as hell.

 **Divine Shield  
** A combination of Aegis and Pavise. Halves incoming damage and negates instant-death- and counter-type skills. Dragon Skin's little cousin.

 **Renewal**  
Highly accelerated, passive health regeneration. A pain to figure out to do correctly, but the opponents frustrated faces are worth the effort. Fatal wound? Regenerate!

 **Expiration**  
An awesome way to blow stuff up! -Reflet-


End file.
